The 4400: Returnee 2390
by mateo360
Summary: This is the POV of an Unheard of 4400 member and his power. Please R&R me


Matthew Boston

Abducted June 7, 2004

Loveland, Colorado

I was scootering outside around the neighborhood on a cloudy to see that everything was okay. I constantly was outside to see if there was anything I could do to help the neighbors. All of the sudden, I saw a light shine through the clouds. It couldn't have been the sun because it was out of position and it was brighter and appeared to be coming closer. I black out for a few minutes, but the next instant I found myself in a gray fog on top of what looked like ice. I was also surrounded by thousands of people who looked scared and confused. Some of these people appeared to children. Some were old people, the rest was made up of teens and adults. Some of the people I recognized from missing posters and on the news, but why was I standing there with them? How did I get here? Why am I here?

On the edge of the lake there were a bunch of people who looked like federal agents and TV. News crews. The federal agents started to lead us to a facility where we were striped of our clothes and given whitish brown shirts and pants. They tested us for diseases. They then interviewed us and ask stuff like what day and year it was. I discovered that I have been missing for a month and four days. We were called The Returnees and that were came back in a ball of light that was first thought to be a comet until it changed course and stopped just a foot above a lake in Seattle. We were now in Quarantine at the Seattle Homeland Security Center.

While in Quarantine, the only way we had to see the outside world was through TV's showing the Barbara Yates Show. Some of the kids who were with all of us were scared and I tried my best to comfort them with what psychology skills I had gotten form my mom. One of the girls, Mia Rutledge, clamed that she wasn't scared or sad, but I could tell that since she was gone over 60 years and still looked eight that inside she must have been really upset since here parents had to ether be dead or in no state to even see her. The one weird thing about her was the fact that she would tell us stuff that we thought wouldn't happen but then some time soon to when she told us the things would happen.

The whole time I was there it kept feeling like I was running in to walls. At on point I thought I had run into somebody, that somebody being one Richard Taylor who disappeared during the Vietnam War. I apologized but they asked what I did and that I never ran into him. Everyday we went through what seemed like the same routine, get up of the sleeping bags provided, get a bowl of Cheerios and a piece of toast. We would then here names called out to be interviewed by someone. There were always some people who would complain or what to call their families. I ended up losing track of how long I was there but after a bit I learned we were all going home.

When we were released, we were to go get tags with our Returnee number on it. Any family member or who ever was getting me would have a sign with the number on it. I was Returnee number 2390. I found my mom, dad, and baby brother waiting for me. We were told that every week that we were to return to check on how I'm doing. I learned that my family had moved everything to Walla Walla, WA and that now it would be easier to return the Homeland Security for the check-ups. When I saw the house I was amazed at the design and the fact my room look the same almost as if not touched.

I also had learned that most of the Returnees were staying around Washington as well. When I was at home, it still felt like I was running in to wall and everything else. I was hoping that when I went to the check-up I would learn why I was feeling this experience. When I was at the check-up, I saw Mia and decided to go over and see how she was doing. She told me that she was brought back from her foster family after making a prediction of where they were going to be buried.

I gave her my address so we could be pen pals. She took very willingly and said she would write as soon as she could. I didn't learn why it kept feeling like I was running in to wall but I learned to some of my cells were a like overpower with electrolytes. That did seem a little odd. When I got back home I learn that one of the 4400 as we are now called was considered to be involved in the death of an insurance guy. This member of the 4400 was Orson Bailey. He was also released because they couldn't find anything to convict him with being part of the death.

I received a letter from Mia the following day. She was now living with one of the agents involved with investigating what had happened with us. In her letter she said that I was going to be shocked when I learn of Orson Bailey the next time I heard of him. I didn't understand what that meant. I was though glad that Mia did decide to write to me. She was still a little upset though that she would never see her parents again. It was easy to tell just from the last time I saw her.

The next few days did go well besides the feeling of running into walls… and the being called freak… and being constantly follow everywhere I go by people who think we are weird. Ok so it wasn't all that good but I was still glad that I was back. I kept receiving letters from Mia with prediction that did come true. I still hadn't found out what she meant by the Orson Bailey thing yet. Hopefully that would revel itself soon. Later Homeland Security told us that we would have to come back every week to check-up on me just every couple of weeks.

One day while those who thought that I was a freak were picking me on, I suddenly notice, as I got angrier things started to get pushed back further and further away until in calmed down. It was like an invisible barrier had appeared around me. When I got home I learned that Orson Bailey had been hospitalized in a near vegetable state after using his mind to cause a kind of earthquake at his cabin almost killing two federal agents. Thing just started getting weird. A girl who could predict the future, a guy who can create earthquakes and kill people, and me who can create some kind of barriers. Little did I know, thing were going to get even more weird.


End file.
